Fanon Tournament: Teizen VS Bakuro
Match 5 Combatants Teizen Uchiha Bakuro Iyō Location The alternate dimension of Magano created by the Six Paths: Ame-no-mihashira. Battle Teizen awoke standing, facing off with his opponent. Oh man, what have I gotten myself into again? he thought. He sighed and said, "Well, let's get this over with shall we... Umm... What was your name again?" "My name is Bakuro Iyō. I'm here to kick your sorry little ass." Bakuro stated. Bakuro jumped in the air, swirling his legs like a madman. Instantly, multiple shot from the spinning Bakuro's legs, all of the flying towards Teizen. As they approached the man, they picked up more and more speed, which would only strengthen them in the process and make impact with them much more deadly. "Tch," Teizen said, "Already going all out, huh? Well, I'll respond to that!" Teizen activated Star Chakra Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode and Clairvoyance Burst Mode. Markings spread all along his body and a seiman appeared on his chest, contrasting with the collar magatama by Six Paths Sage Mode. Then, Teizen manifested his humanoid Susanoo, encased with black flames. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he yelled, spewing a gigantic ball of fire at the incoming dragons. "You think I'm going all out?" Bakuro said, chuckling. "You're the one going all out. You've already pulled out powerful techniques...I guess I'll use a clone." Bakuro stated, as dark wrappings began to shoot out from his back, forming a clone. "Go." Bakuro said, nodding his head towards the double-layered Susanoo. The clone shot dark wrappings towards the Susanoo, and as it began to disrupt the chakra, the Susanoo vanished. By default, the wrappings would fall onto Teizen, and disrupt his chakra heavily. Bakuro finally turned his attention to the incoming flames, and Bakuro simply punched the sphere, and it vanished. Teizen coughed up blood. "Wow. No one's landed a hit on me except for my brother. You seem pretty powerful." Now that I said that, his fists hurt. Teizen then created many Chibaku Tensei cores and imbued them all with chakra. Sorry, sis, I'm gonna borrow your jutsu, He yelled, "Yang Release: Light-Rending Bullet!" The many planetoids all came sailing into Bakuro. Teizen whispered, "Limbo: Border Jail." Creating five clones in the world of Limbo, he sent them all to engage his opponent. I doubt he can sense Limbo clones, Teizen thought. Bakuro turns his undivided attention to the incoming planetoids. As he attempted to escape, he was hit by a limbo clone. Then another, and another. "Damn it." Bakuro said, cursing under his breath. The planetoids are getting closer. He thought to himself. How do I escape? The red side should be more then enough. Bakuro realized. He knew that he would have to clear a few kilometres to avoid the planetoids, all at high speeds. Bakuro clapped his hands together, as his eyes began to change colour. "Bermuda Triangle..." he muttered, as he suddenly shot forward, and was soon quite the distance as the planetoids made contact. "That all you got?" Bakuro asked, teasingly. Oh man, he even dodged THAT? Teizen thought, I don't even think my brother could dodge that. At least, he can't sense my Limbo clones. I'll continue using them. Teizen deactivated Limbo: Border Jail so the clones could cool down. Teizen then called back the planetoids he created and set them ablaze. "Dodge THIS!" Teizen yelled, "Planetary Devastation: Celestial Fall!" That should buy me some time, Teizen thought, Limbo: Border Jail. Another one: Ice Release: Frozen Azure Dragon Technique. Usins his left eye to manifest the ice and his right to control it, Teizen forms an ice dragon and encases it with Amaterasu to increase it's destructive power. He keeps it at his side and watches his falling planetoids with glee. "Damn it." Bakuro muttered. Falling planets, and an ice dragon...Not bad. Bakuro thought to himself, jumping into the air, thrusting his fist in the air, releasing the fireball which he had absorbed at the dragon. Bakuro knew when the fire met the ice dragon, it would melt. As it flew towards Teizen, Bakuro charged forward, his skin steaming. "True Shadow Clone, attack!" Bakuro yelled. The True Shadow Clone appeared from seemingly nowhere, directly above Teizen. It charged down at the man, it's wrapping flying towards Teizen, and if they made contact, they would bind around Teizen, which would heavily disrupt the chakra of Teizen. Teizen swapped places with the clone and unleashed multiple of his Amaterasu-enhanced azure dragons. His Limbo clones attacked both the clone of Bakuro and the real one. He then focused his left eye on the real Bakuro. "Amaterasu...!!" he mutters. As the limbo clone attacked the True Shadow Clone, it vanished into nothingness. As Bakuro realized he was next. The man began to swirl his legs, the leaf dragons acting as stilts to avoid the attack. "You're not half bad, Teizen! I still win!" Teizen's left eye pulsed and he collapsed, if collapsing in the air is possible. His Limbo clones disappeared. Dammit! Why now?! He then activated his Susanoo and released a cluster of flaming Susanoo arrows. Might as well go out with a bang. Teizen thought. Bakuro landed, grinning. As the arrows approached, Bakuro quickly punched them all, absorbing them. "Those actually stung a bit. Ouch." Bakuro said, chuckling. "Either way, you've made a mistake. Having that invisible punching force thing punch my True Shadow Clone was your downfall. I guessed that you had to recall them at some point, as indicated by your chakra increase. My True Shadow Clone simply latched onto the punching force, and now that've you've recalled it...my chakra disruptors are actually within you. Now, either you surrender, or I make the True Shadow Clone kill you from the inside." "Surrender?" Teizen said, "Nice try." Teizen disappeared in a myriad of crows. Teizen then appeared behind Bakuro and said, "Long-range genjutsu is my specialty. I win." Teizen imbued his finger then stabbed at Bakuro's heart tenketsu. As soon as Teizen's finger touched 'Bakuro', the Shadow Clone exploded causing smoke to fill the area. "Deception," Bakuro's disembodied voice began. "is my speciality." Bakuro finished, and as soon as those words left his mouth, he appeared behind Teizen, and imbued his finger with chakra disruptors, and went to stab Teizen's heart Tenketsu. Teizen then disappeared again in crows. They formed back into Teizen's figure. "Phew! That was close," Teizen muttered, "Well, where were we again? Oh, yeah." Teizen created many shadow clones and each one formed a Rasenshuriken. He then manifested a Kurama construct and prepared a Tailed Beast Ball. "I guess I'll use that jutsu," Teizen said. He unleashed around three hundred Rasenshurikens and shot his Tailed Beast Bomb. Then, he swapped places with a clone and hid underground, synergizing his own chakra with Magano's miasma and nature energy. "I'm finishing you off!" Bakuro yelled, as chakra began to surge within him. "Sixth Gate...Open!" he yelled, as his skin took upon a red tint, and chakra began to exude from the powered-up Bakuro. Bakuro suddenly appeared in front of Teizen, before kicking him up in the air. Bakuro jumped into the air, following Teizen, and as soon as they were on the same plane, Bakuro's fists began to move at high speeds, the fists causing explosions. "Morning Peacock!" Bakuro exclaimed, the speeding fists flying into the now-corpse of Teizen, and as the two fell to the ground, they were now kilometers away from their original position, and the attacks Teizen had launched had already exploded. Bakuro simply grinned at the sight of them, and muttered two words, "I win." As he is being punched to death, Teizen thought, Well, at least I went out with a bang. His life slipping away, Teizen found the strength to give Bakuro a thumbs up. "You're good... I don't think... that even my brother... can beat you..." Teizen grinned, "Good... night..." Teizen closes his eyes. ---- He suddenly awoke back in the testing room. As he took off his NerveGear, he looked at his brother and said, "Sorry, bro. I lost." Ryo socked his brother on the head. He yelled, "I told you to focus on your training, didn't I?! See how you were just shamefully defeated?!" Teizen swapped places with his brother and walks over to Bakuro. He puts his hand out, smiles and says, "Good game. But I won't lose next time!" Bakuro accepted Teizen's gesture and shook his hand back. Bakuro scoffed as he responded with a, "Yeah, I'd like to see you try." ---- ---- 2017 Fanon Tournament Match 5 FIN Victor: Bakuro Iyō